


128 Hours

by Psybee



Category: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas always thought that he would meet his greatest opponent in battle. Boy, was he wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: F!dragonborn gets her period. While kicking bandit butt with her werewolf hubby Farkas. But she doesn't know it. Until Farkas turns back human and is going crazy over her because he could smell the blood, but can't detect any injuries. She's all "wtf I'm fine" until she goes for a bathroom break. Then she's like, "Ooh, I get it now."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The next week is hell for everyone. DB is usually a softspoken, polite young woman, but now she's angry one minute and crying over something insignificant the next._

For once the night air wasn't as freezing as it is on most nights in Whiterun. But for Sylori, it didn't matter either way. From her position on a nearby hill, the Imperial silently monitored the bandit encampment. Once again, another group of bandits had claimed Halted Stream Camp for themselves and started attacking travelers. So, by request of the Jarl, Sylori and Farkas were to get rid of them. Instead of going in, swords raised and arrows flying they decided a case more stealthy approach.

Farkas would enter the mine through the spike pit in the back, transform and then herd them out into the night so she could pick off the stragglers. And then they could return to Jorrvaskr, eat supper and return to their room to play 'sheath the sword'.

A howl and a chorus of screams brought her out of her thoughts. She watched as the surviving bandits poured out of the cave, some in a state of undress. Behind them a large werewolf shot out, mauling anyone that got in its way. Sylori stood, bow and arrow in hand, and began picking off bandits from her perch. The bodies started piling up and not even ten minutes later, the only movement she could see was the changed form of her husband searching for any survivors.

Sylori was about to put away her bow when she spotted a bandit flee the camp. And as luck would have it, Farkas caught sight of the thug and gave chase. Sylori pulled out an arrow, notched it and waited for the right moment. The bandit was running towards her position with Farkas closing behind. Just as Farkas was about to pounce on the bandit Sylori fired the arrow.

It sailed through the air and hit the bandit, propelling his body back into the werewolf's. The wolf buried his teeth into the brigand's neck and tore out a large chuck of flesh. The body fell to the ground. Sylori blew a dark strand of hair from her eyes and smiled as the werewolf slowly approached her, its body changing with every step. Dark coarse fur was replaced by pale skin, the burning yellow eyes turned gray. And soon enough Farkas was standing before her in all his naked, Nord glory.

She grinned and tossed him his armor. "And that makes eight for me. I got the last one," she proclaimed triumphantly.

"No you didn't," Farkas pulled on his boots. "That kill was mine."

"The arrow sticking out of his head says otherwise."

He opened his mouth to retort but a look of confusion washed over his face. He sniffed the air and gave her a worried glance, "Did you get hurt?"

"No. He never made it to the hill. Remember?" Undeterred, Farkas moved towards his wife and proceeded to sniff her neck. The scent grew the closer he was to her.

Sylori took a step back and started for the camp. "Come on. Let's sack the place and go back to Jorrvaskr. And then you can be as territorial as you want." Farkas nodded and followed his wife. If she said she was all right, he believed her. But that did nothing to appease the wolf inside.

They returned to a quiet Jorrvaskr. Only Tilma was still awake. Farkas went to sit at the long table to eat while Sylori descended down into the sleeping quarters to change out of her armor. She returned, now wearing a simple shirt, trousers and robe, and sat down next to her husband. Farkas stopped in mid-chew and sniffed the air. The metallic scent was still emanating from the Imperial, although not as heavy as before. He leaned over and whispered into Sylori's ear. "Are you sure you're not injured?"

She took a swig of ale and whispered back, "Positive."

The look on the Nord's face clearly said he was not convinced. The Imperial let out a sigh. "My bleeding period has begun," she stated plainly. "That's what you smelled."

"Oh, really."

Sylori eyed her husband suspiciously as he bit into his mammoth steak. "You have no idea what I speak of, do you?"

His silence was the answer she received.

She let out a hearty chuckle. "Didn't your father ever inform you?"

Farkas shrugged. "They taught me how to swing a sword and how to craft armor."

"Fair enough."

They ate the rest of their supper in silence. As they returned to their room, Farkas asked yet again, "Are you sure you aren't injured?"

"Ask me again and you sleep outside," Sylori growled, "In the cold." Farkas could only nod mutely.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of just baked goods woke Farkas up from his slumber. The first thing he realized was that his wife was not in bed with him. It wasn't the first time that Sylori left the bed in the middle of the night. She was often roused from her sleep by someone who needed her help. But the Nord was surprised when he scanned the room and spotted Sylori at the small table opposite the bed, sitting with a small lit candle and sweetroll in her hand. When he glanced at the table he counted -one, two, three, four, five- five sweetrolls on the table. Sylori felt eyes on her and glanced at her husband, "What?"

"Where did all those sweetrolls come from?"

Sylori ignored the questions and finished the sweetroll in her hands, licking of the icing off her fingers before picking up another pastry.

"Sylori…"

She began eating the next sweetroll. "Go back to sleep, dear."

"But-" Sylori whipped her head around and even in the low light Farkas watched as her eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Rather than face his wife's wrath, he turned over and fell back into a slumber filled with bears that acted like spiders and where he was only armed with a stick.

Hours later, Farkas was awoken by someone poking his head. "Farkas..."

He cracked an eye open and looked towards his wife.

She laid her head back on the pillow. "I want a sweetroll."

"Then go get one."

Before he could turn over and fall asleep, Farkas found himself on the cold stone floor. He looked up to see his wife glaring daggers at him. He sighed and rose to his feet. "Fine." He put on some trousers and a shirt and left the living quarters only to run right into Tilma.

"Tilma, do we have any sweetrolls," he asked, hoping to appease his wife sudden craving as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry Farkas," she apologized, "Maybe you'll have better luck at the Bannered Mare."

He thanked the woman and headed for the tavern. Although it was only mid-day Hulda and Saadia were busying tending top the patrons who decided to stop in for lunch. Farkas pulled Saadia aside as she returned to the kitchen.

"Hey Saadia. Can you give me a sweet roll," he asked the Redguard.

"Sorry, Companion. You're wife cleaned us out," Saadia apologized, "In fact, I think she cleaned the entire city out. I can work on some but it'll take time."

Farkas was stunned. He knew Sylori had a sweet-tooth but it was never this intense. Sweetroll-less, he returned to Jorrvaskr. By this time a few other members had made their way to the hall and were eating the food set out. He spotted his wife seated on one of the benches near the rear doors.

As he approached her, Sylori began to bounce excitedly in her seat and looked at him, expectantly. "Well?"

"Sorry, it seems that your sweet-tooth cleaned Whiterun out. No sweetrolls." He took a step back and awaited Sylori's reaction to the news. He expected screaming, flying warhammers or for her to transform in front of everyone and to go crazy. Instead, Sylori bowed her head and began to sob. To say Farkas was shocked by Sylori's reaction would be an understatement. He sat down and hugged his distressed wife.

"Don't worry," he rubbed her back, "Saadia promised me she's working on a batch."

"But I want one now," she lamented.

Vilkas leaned on the banister that separated the eating area and the foyer and watched his sister-in-law with a smirk. "I thought I'd never see the Harbinger cry over something as insignificant as a sweetroll," he teased. "And she is the one to lead us to glory!"

The quiet sobbing immediately stopped. Sylori pushed her husband away and shot out of her seat. The Imperial walked towards her husband's twin, grabbed him by the front of his armor and yanked him over the banister. Vilkas came down hard in the foyer and before he could get up, Sylori kicked the taller man in the groin with all her strength. Vilkas howled in pain as his body skidded across the floor and then came to a complete stop near the wall.

Yet Sylori was not done with him. She stomped over to the man and began kicking him repeatedly. Vilkas scurried into a corner, covering his head and pleading for mercy, but Sylori continued her assault.

 **"I AM BLEEDING FROM MY UTERUS, YOU SHIT! YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!"** Every word was punctuated with a vicious kick to his body and although he was in armor, Vilkas could feel every savage blow. Ria and Brill scrambled from their seats at the table and pulled the livid woman away from the downed Nord.

"Farkas! Control your wife," Ria shouted as they struggled to keep their snarling Harbinger away from Vilkas, who was now whimpering softly. The shouting broke the man out of his trance. He placed himself between the thrashing Imperial and his brother and just in time. Not even a second later, Sylori slipped from the arms holding her back and ran straight for the whimpering man...

Only to have her husband grabbed her by the waist and toss her over his shoulder. Farkas quickly headed to the living quarters as Sylori thrashed in his grip, trying to get back to her brother-in-law. **"COME BACK WHEN YOU GROW A VAGINA AND THEN COMPLAIN TO ME!"**

He was able to drag her in to the living quarters when she escaped his grip. Farkas stood in front of the doors leading to the mead hall lest she attempt to continue her vengeance against her brother-in-law. But instead of throwing him aside and running back towards the main hall like he expected, she slumped against the wall and began sobbing once more.

He knelt down, cupping her face and wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Sylori," he calmly asked, "What's wrong?"

Sylori jerked away from his hands and buried her head in her arms, "You hate me." Farkas sighed and sat on the ground next to her and nuzzled her hair.

"Sylori... You're my wife. I love you. I will always love you. Vilkas on the other hand might take a little longer." He chuckled, stroking her hair tenderly.

"So," she glanced up at him with tears in her eyes, "You'll get me a sweetroll?"

He kissed her forehead. "If that sweetroll means so much, I'll make a trip down to Riverwood."

Hearing the promise, Sylori squealed, grabbed his head and peppered kisses on his face.

Farkas could only sigh. _'The things I do for love…'_


	3. Chapter 3

By now Farkas had learned that he needed to stay clear of his wife while she was under what Athis had called her crazy period. The next morning Farkas woke up and was surprised and extremely relieved to see that Sylori was still sleeping. He got out of bed as quietly as he could manage (all the while thanking Ysgramor that the floors were stone and not wood), grabbed his armor and sword and crept out of the room. Just as he started up the stairs he felt someone poke his neck. He slowly turned, fearing it was his wife but soon relaxed when he saw Torvar’s smiling face.

“How ya doing icebrain,” he asked following the Circle Member.

Farkas shrugged. “I’m okay.”

“Doesn’t look like your okay with all the sneaking around. How about we eat and spar and you can tell your good buddy Torvar your problems,” he asked, “Unless you have plans.”

“I’m not busy.” The two entered the hall, sat down at the table and ate the food set out. With breakfast finished, the duo left the building and sparred in the training yard for a few hours.

They took a break around midday and sat on a bench near the door. Torvar took off his bracers and rubbed his aching wrists.

“So how are things with our crazy Harbinger,” he asked.

Farkas sighed and jerked his head in an attempt to crack his neck. “Nothing new to report.”

“So, she hasn’t tried to kick you in the little warrior?” Farkas couldn’t help but laugh as he was reminded of his brother’s misfortune. Vilkas now was able to stand but he limped with each step.

“I have been spared that fate.” Farkas drank finished his ale and slammed the goblet onto the table. The door behind them swung open causing Torvar to turn his head. He leaned over to the unwary Farkas and whispered, “Uh-oh. Speak of the Dremora.”

Farkas turned and saw his wife’s unusually calm face staring back at him. Before he could greet his wife she buried a hand in his dark locks and dragged him back towards the building. “Sylor-ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!”

Just as they entered, Brill exited the hall. He turned to Torvar and asked, “What happened?”

“I don’t know but I wouldn’t want to be him.”

 

Farkas winced as he was dragged into Jorrvaskr, through the mead hall, down the stairs and into the hallway. Once they were back in their bedroom, Farkas felt himself being thrown onto the bed, armor and all. Sylori slammed the door behind her before jumping on him. She straddled one of his legs and yanked off her shirt.

“What is wrong with you?” The question turned into the groan when the Imperial attached her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting his pulse point as she ground her body into his.

“Horny. Very horny,” she said before capturing his lips. He growled and rolled them over so that he was now towering over her.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He leaned in and whispered before his mouth was on hers again. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He planted one hand onto the bed to prevent him from crushing her while his other hand slid down, over her firm breasts, across her slim, toned stomach and down to the edge of her trousers. She broke the kiss and grabbed his wandering hand, stopping him from going further.

“No…Farkas…Farkas! Bleeding…period,” she said in between gasps. He growled and tried to wrench his hand away. “Then what exactly am I to do?” The frustrated Nord asked. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Sylori wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled over again so that she was on top once more.

“Sit up and be silent,” she growled. Not wanting to invoke her ire, Farkas did as he was told. Once up right, he watched as Sylori slowly grind into his armored leg.

“So glad I bought the Ebony Armor.” She tilted her head back and let out a moan, leaning against him. She shuddered when her heated skin made contact with the cold armor. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy. Farkas watched her hips, mesmerized, as she moved back and forth. Even through the thick layer of metal he could feel the heat radiating from her. A dark flush bloomed on her face and rapidly spread down to her upper chest.

“Farkas…” Her whine caused him to look up. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a scorching kiss. “Please baby. Do something…”

His face scrunched up in confusion, unsure of what she wanted until she grabbed his hands and placed them at over her heaving chest. Finally understanding, Farkas gently squeezed the soft mounds. He passed his thumb over the slightly puckered nub once, twice and watched as it hardened even more. The Imperial gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him close, trapping his hands. Farkas couldn’t help but bury his head into the crook of her neck. He bit down hard on her shoulder eliciting a shriek from the smaller woman. He let go and ran his tongue over the bite marks, tasting the small drops of blood.

And then she pushed him away. Farkas gazed into her hooded eyes. “Satisfied,” he asked with a grin on his face.

 

“Not yet.”

Her hands traveled down to his armored shins and began to undo the various buckles and straps keeping the armor together. Once they were loose, Sylori leaned forward and tugged them down his legs but only far enough to release his now stiff erection from its confines. Before he could question his wife, Sylori ran her hand up and down his shaft, swiping her thumb over his already swollen head. Farkas let out a grunt, jerking his hips up to rub against the soft hand holding him.

As time went by, their movements became faster, more erratic, more desperate. Farkas buried his head into her chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Sylori writhed in his grasp and grabbed his hair with her free hand. Her other hand began to stroke him faster, squeezing in time with her shaking hips. From the way her body rocked and the whimpers she was making, Farkas knew that she was close and from the growing pressure in the pit of his stomach, so was he. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her blunt nails as they raked up his cock, feeling her body arch against his.

And then it was all over. Farkas let out a loud gasp and bit into her shoulder, coating her hand and stomach with his seed. Sylori wasn’t far behind him. After a few quick jerks, she let out a loud howl as she came. Sated and exhausted, she slumped onto her husband and in turn he fell back onto the bed. He could feel her hot breath against his neck.

“Feeling better?” He felt her nod against his neck as he stroked her hair.

“Much better. Thank you. But now I need to take a shower.”

“Can I join you?”

She leaned over and kissed her husband’s nose before rolling off of him and the bed. “Soon my dear.”

Farkas could only scowl. Soon couldn't come quick enough.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Farkas spent most of the day outside of the city with his brother as he transported a prisoner from Whiterun to Falkreath. Although the convict had boasted that his friends would rescue him once they were outside the city, the job went smoothly and none of the man's so called friends attempted to free him. Once they handed the man off to the warden and collected their pay, the two began their trek back to Jorrvaskr just as the moon began to rise. By the time they passed the Guardian Stones the moon was high in the night sky.

"So brother, how's your groin?" Farkas asked his twin who still walked with a slight limp.

"Not funny brother."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was hilarious." That earned him a solid punch in the arm.

"Well just remember, _you're_ married to that crazy woman."

"Farkas pouted. She's not crazy. She married me, didn't she?"

"Exactly."

The two burst out in laughter that was short lived when a familiar scent caught Farkas nose.

"You smell that?" Vilkas sniffed the air and waved his hand dismissively. "Probably a dead animal."

"No. Too much to be a dead animal. Something's not right." As they approached Riverwood, a young boy ran towards them. His once green shirt was soaked in blood. "Help! Help!" Farkas caught the frantic lad and held him still.

"What's wrong?" When the boy looked up at him, he calmed down enough to tell his tale.

"Vampires are attacking Riverwood," he said through tears, "There's a Companion helping the guards but I don't know long she'll-"

"Wait. 'She'?" He grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "What does she look like?"

"She had d-dark curly hair and here eyes were green a-a-and..."

"Come with us," Farkas commanded as he grabbed the boy by his waist and ran for the town with Vilkas following behind him.

Sylori.

When they got to the actual town, the scent of death almost knocked the two Companions off their feet. Farkas spotted the bodies of several guards and vampires strewn about the main road. He dropped the boy and told him to hide before the two drew their weapons and ran to the inn where the sounds of battle grew louder. As they approached the building, Farkas heard a strange noise and looked up only to jump to the side, out of the way of a falling body. The twins looked up and were very surprised to see their Harbinger, dressed only in a robe, on the inn's roof, holding an Orcish warhammer, high above her head. Her back was towards them.

"Sylori!" She turned around and looked down at the twins with a grin on her face.

She crouched down. "Hi guys! Come to have some fun?"

"Hey, that's my warharmmer!" Vilkas cried out.

She leapt off the roof and into some bushes (Though it would be more accurate to say she leapt off and the weight of the warhammer caused her to plummet into the foliage below). When she emerged from the bushes, the Imperial trotted over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you Farkas?"

But Farkas was far from amused, "You decided to take my brother's warhammer-"

Vilkas interrupted, "Which I want back!"

Farkas ignored her brother. "And decided to take on a band of vampires? Without backup? This is not like you Sylori."

"Of course this is not me! I was in town because Alvor promised to give me an Ebony warhammer if I brought in Vilkas' old one," Sylori explained, motioning to the weapon, "It was to be a gift for my dear brother-in-law."

Vilkas looked away in embarrassment, "Oh..."

"But before I could even touch the weapon, the town was overrun by vampires," she threw up her hands, "They came in fast. Way too fast for the guards to prepare themselves."

"So, did we kill them all," Farkas asked. Before Sylori could respond, another voice rang out. "There they are!" And suddenly they were surrounded by vampires, all out for blood. Sylori sighed and picked up the hammer once more. "It looks like I'll be using your hammer a little while longer Vilkas. I hope you don't mind."

Vilkas grinned as he pulled out his sword. "Not at all, Sylori. Not at all."

Although they were terribly outnumbered, twenty to three, the invading vampires were no match for the seasoned Companions and soon their numbers began to dwindle. As Farkas swung his sword and cut down another vampire, he looked over at his wife he couldn't help but smirk as she swung the giant hammer at her foes. Or rather when the hammer swung her.

Sylori was more proficient with war axes and daggers, so to see her use a two-handed weapon was hilarious. With every swing, the heavy weight of the weapon caused her body to do a full rotation. When the last vampire one fell, Sylori dropped the hammer to the ground, and sat down on the steps leading up to blacksmith's forge. Farkas shouldered his sword and joined the Imperial while Vilkas recovered his weapon.

"Well that was fun. Shall we head home?" Farkas asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Sylori leaned into his shoulder and let out a long yawn.

"Yeah, after Al-"

"Help!" The trio turned their heads to see an older woman run towards them from the wood mill.

"They've taken my child, Companion!" The woman sobbed and fell to her knees, "Those damned creatures stole my Dorthe away!"

Sylori knelt in front of her and placed her hands on the woman's shaking shoulders. "Where'd they go?"

The woman looked up at the warrior only to bury her head in her hands, completely devastated.

"I saw them!" The inn's bard said as he pointed towards the west, "He headed that way with Dorthe."

The woman moved towards the bard. "You saw this Sven? And you did nothing?" She reached out to grab the man but Sven darted away.

"What did you expect me to Sigrid? Fight him?"

"Yes!" Sylori grabbed Sigrid before she could get the young man and pulled her in the direction of the inn. The distressed mother began to wail once more about her lost child. Sylori glanced at the grim faces of Farkas and Vilkas and jerked her head towards the gate. "Looks like our job's not done yet boys. Go and see if you can find the child. Once I have her settled I'll catch up."

"Of course." And with that the duo sprinted into the forest, following the scent trail left by the vampire. After following the path for a few minutes of running, they stopped and sniffed the air.

Vilkas glanced around. "You smell that?"

Farkas nodded. "Aye." The scent was stronger, meaning the girl was close by. Instead of staying on the trail, the twins ducked into the bushes so they were not seen by the vampire. They slowly moved forward until they reached the edge of the shrubbery. When they pulled the branches aside, they spotted the long haired vampire on a small bluff as he struggled with the crying girl.

"Good you found them," a new voice stated. Startled, the two Companions stood spun around, pointing their blades at the person behind them only to see their Harbinger crouching low to the ground. She grabbed their arms and dragged them down.

"Are you two crazy? We don't want to give our position away," she said, scolding the duo. She pushed some of the branches aside to observe the vampire and his hostage before looking back at the twins. "Okay here s the plan: You two are going to distract him. I'll get the child. Any questions?"

Vilkas raised his hand. "Why do we have to distract him?"

"Because unless you want another kick, you'll do as you re told."

Vilkas crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, looking more like a child than a warrior. "Fine."

"Good. I'm off. Count to 15 and then come out." Sylori walked past them and out of the brush. 15 seconds later the pair rushed out of the foliage startling the vampire. The kidnapper wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders and held a small blade in his other hand.

"Where do you think you re going vampire," Vilkas asked, pointing his great sword.

The vampire took a step back and pulled the blade closer to the girl's neck. "Stay back! Don t come any closer! Or I'll hurt her."

Instead the pair moved closer. "Do you seriously think you re going to get away?"

"As long as I have her." Suddenly a sinister grin appeared on his face. "She looks healthy. Maybe I'll make him into my thrall."

"No! My baby!" The twins turned to see Sigrid rush towards the bluff. They grabbed her and pulled her back. While they had their backs turned they heard a girl scream and man grunt and the sound of something heavy hitting the river. When they looked to the water, they saw Sylori wrestling with the vampire as they slowly floated down stream back towards Riverwood. At one point Farkas watched as man hit his wife with the hilt of his dagger, causing her to disappear beneath the water's surface. Farkas approached the water's edge and began to take off his armor but it looked like the vampire was going to escape across the river.

That is until Sylori resurfaced, caught him by his long hair and dragged him back into the water where she grabbed him by the throat and pushed him under the surface. Farkas watched as the vampire thrashed, slashing the woman's arms with his weapon. But Sylori ripped the dagger from his hand and started to stab him repeatedly and after a few moments the thrashing stopped and the water calmed. Sylori released her grip and the vampire's lifeless body floated to the top. She swam for shore and was met by a relieved Farkas.

He hugged her tightly. "Sylori, are you okay?"

She pushed him away and glared at the Nord with a sour expression on her face. "I'm wet, I'm tired, I just killed about two dozen vampires, by myself, and you have the gall to ask me if I'm alright?"

"Are you?"

The scowl left her face. "I'm going back to Jorrvaskr. **And you're sleeping outside!** " She started walking off but then stopped to clutch her side. Farkas moved towards her and shoved her hand away to see a large section of her robe torn away and the bloody gash beneath it.

"Just a flesh wound." She pushed away from him and her hand returned to the wound. "I can deal with it as soon as we get back to town."

Before she could take two steps, Farkas swept her into his arms and proceeded back to town. "That is not just a flesh wound."

Once the five returned to the town, Sylori had her wounds tended by the inn-keeper. The townspeople thanked them and they were about to start their trek home when Sylori stopped. Farkas turned and watched as Dorthe tugged on a part of Sylori's robe. When Sylori knelt down next to her, the little girl hugged the warrior and then returned to her mother's side. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." The trio waved as they set out for Whiterun. Before they hit the bridge, Farkas gathered Sylori into his arms once more.

"Really Farkas."

"You re still injured."

Sylori sighed and relaxed in his arms. "You're still sleeping outside," she mumbled before falling asleep.

"Damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

The moment they reached Whiterun, Sylori leapt from her husband's arms and headed to the Jarl to inform him of the situation while Vilkas and Farkas headed back to Jorrvaskr for some well earned rest. But as soon as they returned and sat down at the long table, they were bombarded with questions from their fellow Companions, namely Athis, Ria and Torvar.

"Why are you two covered in blood? Prisoner actually had friends who tried to free him?"

"Why didn't you come back last night?"

"Did you see Sylori by any chance? She left the city mutterin' something about sweetrolls."

Vilkas put his hands up to stop the questions. "I think it's best we explain what happened yesterday…" And so the brothers recounted their tale: dropping off the convict, the siege on Riverwood and Sylori's daring rescue of the little girl.

As soon as they finished their account of what had happened, Sylori entered the hall and whistled to get the group's attention. "By now you've heard about the attack on Riverwood. Well it seems that Caius needs to do some reorganizing in his ranks before he can send any guards to Riverwood meaning that currently the town is unprotected. So I've reassured him that I would send some people who were free to watch over the town while he gets his new men ready. Any takers?"

Torvar raised his goblet in the air. "I'm game."

Athis did the same. "Me too."

"All right then. Meet me in my chambers once you're ready."

The two men nodded and continued their meal as Sylori walked towards the living quarters. Farkas rose from his seat and followed her down the stairs. "You're still sleeping outside."

He hummed in agreement as they walked to their shared room. Once inside, Sylori collapsed on the bed and Farkas sat in a chair next to her. She closed her eyes feigning sleep for a few moments before reopening them and glancing at her husband, now seated on the bed. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, I'm going with Torvar and Athis and you did tell them to meet you in your quarters," he stated. Sylori propped herself up her elbows. "You sure? I think they'll be good on their own."

"I'll be back up just in case. Besides I got no place to sleep since my wife kicked me out of our bed," he added with a toothy grin.

That earned him a small smile and a punch to the arm from his wife. He playfully rubbed his arm. Sylori grabbed one of his hands and began drawing circles on his palm with her thumb. "Maybe you can do something to gain my favor?"

"Maybe I will," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

A loud cough caused them to glance at the doorway where Athis and Torvar were idling, giant grins on their faces.

"Are we interrupting something," the Dunmer asked slyly, "Because if we are, we can come back later when you're both sated."

Sylori grabbed the pillow and launched it at the wisecracker, "You wish, you milk-drinker. Now get in here so we can go over the plans."

Less than an hour later, the three men left Whiterun. When they arrived at the hamlet, the townsfolk were confused but happy to see them. Alvor walked to the Companions and shook each of their hands before turning to Farkas.

"What brings you back Companion," the blacksmith asked as they walked further into town.

"We'll be watching over the town until the Jarl sends the new guards. They'll be here most likely tomorrow."

"Well since you'll be watching over us, we'll be able to sleep better," Alvor said gratefully, "And as a token of our thanks free food and drink for you at the tavern."

In the future, Farkas would be glad that he took the blacksmith's offer because it took three days for Caius to send his men to the town. On the night of the third day, just as the moon appeared over head, the town's new guards arrived and the three Companions made their way back home. Once they entered the Wind District, Farkas could hear loud noises from Jorrvaskr.

"Must be having a party," the Nord surmised. Torvar scoffed. "They can't party without us! It has to be against the law or something."

Farkas chuckled and shook his head. Come on boys. "Let's go join them."

But as they approached the steps leading up to Jorrvaskr, Farkas saw Brill pacing near the front windows and he knew something was wrong. The older man spotted Farkas and ran up to his fellow Companions. "Oh thank the gods you've returned. Follow me."

"Has Jorrvaskr been attacked again. Where is Sylori? What id the problem?" He asked Brill as they walked up the stairs.

"Your wife _is_ the problem! She's gone **mad**! Kicked us out! They're having a party in there while we men are stuck out here in the cold!"

"What?" When they reached the front door, Farkas tried to open it and surprisingly found it locked. He tried ramming it down with his shoulder but to no avail. Brill grabbed his arm and led him to the back of the building where Vignar and Vilkas were under the canopy near the back door. Vignar stood across from the door obviously agitated by the lock out. Vilkas on the other hand was, sitting at one of the benches, a bottle of ale in his hand and a goofy grin on his face.

"And there he is. My brother! Also known as the man married to the crazy Imperial who runs our little group! Let's give him a cheer!" Vilkas started to stand only to trip over the bench and stumble to the ground.

"How much has he had?" Farkas asked as he went over and helped his brother up.

"We've lost count," Brill replied, "But we've got bigger problems." The man motioned to the door. Next to the door was a hastily made sign: **NO MEN ALLOWED!** was scrawled sloppily in charcoal. Ignoring the sign, Farkas walked up to the door and pulled on the handle. He wasn't surprised when it refused to budge so he began pounding on the sturdy wooden door.

"Hey! Open up!" He shouted. From his spot he could hear someone scurrying up the steps and then falling. Moments later, one of the windows opened a crack and Ria stuck her head out. She turned and grinned at Farkas.

"Hiya Farkas! How was Riverwoods," she slurred.

"Fine. Can you unlock the door?"

She looked up for a moment and then shook her head. "Can you not read?" Ria pointed to the sign. "Says No Men and the Harbinger has informed me that youse are definably male."

"Ria. Open the door. Now."

"Fine. What's the password," she garbled.

"What?"

"Not even close! Bye now!" She moved inside and slammed the window shut.

Farkas went back to the door and knocked once more. "Sylori, I know you're in there!"

Ria stuck her head out the window once more and glanced nonchalantly at the Circle member. "Fine. I'll go get yer wife." She ducked back inside and closed the window.

A few moments later the door opened slightly. This time Sylori's head poked out into the night. Her hair was tussled and hew eyes were glassy. "Hello husband!"

"Hello wife. Could you come out-wow," he had to move away from the woman whose breath reeked of booze. He wouldn't be surprised if she bled mead at that point. "How much did you have?" She arched an eyebrow at him before laughing out loudly.

"No. Me, drunk? No." Farkas glared at her and she sighed, scratching her shoulder. "Yes. And I don t rightly remember but I'm not that drunk," she giggled. He was about to ask why all the men were outside when he spotted movement behind her.

"Is that Lydia and Irileth?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Why yes. Yes it is." The two housecarls were busy fighting in the middle of the room. The Nord had the Dunmer in a headlock and Irileth's face was slowly changing color. It looked like Lydia was going to win the scuffle until Irileth wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and tossed Lydia back onto the ground. Before Lydia could get up, Irileth was upon her and the two began rolling around.

"I get the winner!" Sylori yelled before facing her husband. "So what did you need again?"

The question broke him away from the housecarl on housecarl violence. "Why are all the men outside?"

"Because I said so! For I am the Harbinger! And furthermore..." There was a large crash and Sylori let out a groan before moving back into the building. "Give me two seconds." The door slammed shut but Farkas could hear his wife throw someone onto the table and yell at them, "If you don't quit it, I'm going to chain you up and toss you into Brill's room!" Farkas heard a whimper and someone scurrying away. Sylori emerged yet again just as thunder crashed over head. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying why we can't come in."

"Right. You can't come in because we a celebrating a joyous occasion!"

"So let us in so we can celebrate with you!" Farkas argued.

"Sorry dear, not tonight." There was another crash and this time Farkas heard Aela scream out something. "I would but…hold that thought."

She went back inside, not bothering to slam the door. Curious Farkas peeked inside and watched as Sylori and Aela dragged a trouser-less Njada to Brill's room, "I told you what I was going to do if you tried to steal pants again!" The double doors slammed shut once the three women were inside. From where he stood he could hear the sounds of another fight and a loud bang before Sylori emerged. She was red faced and a bit out of breath as she approached the back door. Massaging her temple, she leaned into the doorframe before continuing, "Where was I? Oh yes. You can't come in because you are not me. I am the Dragonborn!"

Farkas arched an eyebrow. "You're drunker than I thought."

Sylori tapped her head on the door. "Put yourself in my shoes Farkas: I have just spent the last few days dealing with excruciating pain, uncontrollable mood swings and cravings. And I will go through this again next month. And the month after that and the month after that. Until I die. So don t I deserve something for my pain?"

Farkas scratched his head, looking a little embarrassed. "I guess."

Sylori caught her husband's guilty look and kissed him on his cheek. "Don't worry baby. Take in the knowledge that you'll never ever, ever, ever have to go through what I go through. Now then since you men are still banned from the hall if I were you I would tell the boys to run to Hulda and pray that she hasn't rented out the room and then go to Breezehome for the night. Drink some cheese, eat some wine and try learning how to play the lute. I'll see you in the morning!"

With that, the Imperial slammed the door shut leaving Farkas and the others in the cold. He turned to his comrades.

"Well," Brill asked, "Can we go back inside?"

Farkas shook his head and approached Vilkas who was fast asleep on a bench. "Looks like you're on your own for tonight when it comes to lodging."

"And where are you going to go," Vignar demanded.

Farkas smiled at the men. "Home." He hoisted his brother onto his shoulder and started for Breezehome. But as he was leaving, Farkas overheard Torvar, "Wait a second. Did she say _every_ month?"

  **The End**  



End file.
